Halloween Heart Spells
by islandkate
Summary: Written for the 1st Annual Halloween Challenge, Seamus is up to no good this Halloween, implied HP/DM


_AN: I don't own any rights, characters, etc… sigh But I am really glad JKR let's us play with them! _

**Halloween Heart Spells**

Seamus Finnegan had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud as he smoothed the last of the spiderwebs into the corner of Ron's sheets. He had spent almost a year collecting small and large abandoned webs for just this reason. When Ron crawled into bed tonight, he'd find not a single tiny spot of his bed untouched by the sticky, itchy, creepy lines of silk. A decidedly Irish twinkle gleamed in his eyes as he remade the bed, pulling the familiar Gryffindor red and gold coverlet neatly into place.

Halloween really was his favorite holiday. An American cousin had introduced him to the custom of trick-or-treating many years before, and while he still enjoyed the occasional candy, the tricking was by far the best part. This particular trick did have a bit to do with treats, however. Ron had eaten the very last of Seamus' Halloween candy last year and he had been plotting his revenge ever since. Satisfied with his work, he strode back across their dorm room and hopped into his own bed.

"That wasn't very nice," Neville Longbottom complained from the next bed.

"Are ye me Ma now, Neville?" Seamus shot back, kicking off his shoes and sending them shooting at his roommate.

Finally in possession of a wand of his own rather than his father's, Neville easily blocked the stinky missiles. "Keep it up and I'll tell Blaise you've been moaning his name in your sleep." His look was deadly earnest.

Seamus paled. His friend was no one to trifle with since the war. Tall, strong, and handsome, Blaise probably hung on every word he said. "All right mate, I was just kidding…"

Neville grinned. It was disarming and stopped Seamus heart from beating for a second. "Gotcha!" He stretched his long legs along the length of his bed, leaning back on his elbows, head thrown back in a full-throated laugh. "You are so easy sometimes, mate!"

In their last year at Hogwarts, the two friends had been together so long and lost so many fellow students and friends that they were more brothers than friends anymore. Along with Ron, the bulk of the class who had come back to take their NEWTS were members of the DA and all lived together in a neutral tower rather than their individual houses. They were too bonded to bother trying to separate them. Even Slytherin was represented.

"So, who's next?" Neville asked, a sly smile creeping across his face.

Neville's grin widened, "Harry? Or,"

"Malfoy!" They shouted in unison.

Seamus clambered over into Neville's bed, nearly vibrating with excitement. "This has to be epic, mate. He's gonna kill us afterward."

"If Harry doesn't get us first," Neville added

"Oi! That's it! Let's find a way to trick them into telling so it's not a big bloody secret anymore," Seamus tucked his legs together so they were crossed Indian style, wrinkling the corner of Neville's red and gold Gryffindor duvet. He banged his head gently on the post behind him as he thought.

"What about the ball tonight?" Neville suggested. He was still stretched across the bed, staring at the canopy, deep in thought. "If we spelled the doorway so it affected everyone, it would be bigger than even a Fred and George prank."

Seamus just stared. It really was always the quiet ones! Neville was a certified trickster genius! The entire ball! Epic! Shaking his head, he finally pulled himself together enough to punch his friend in the leg. "Brilliant! What do we turn them into?"

"Not the people," Neville said, "their costumes. Make the blokes' costumes change into sexy peacocks, complete with tail displays when they're within three meters of the person they love." He tossed a book across the bed and landed it squarely in Seamus' lap. "Open the book to page 394."

Eyeing the book suspiciously, the young Irishman glanced at the title: Heart Spells. The title was actually enclosed by a large engraved red heart. Sickening. Seamus stared again.

"Don't look at me like that!" Neville protested. "I nicked it from my Gran. I was bored."

Seamus rolled his eyes as Neville blushed, but turned to page 394. And there it was, just the spell they needed. It was meant to help a young woman find the truth of her intended's affections, but it would be perfect for this! He pursed his lips, thinking. "Timing is everything. We'll need to get there early enough to beat our crowd at least, but not so early…"

"There's an opening ceremony." Neville interrupted. "We can do it anytime after they seal the door."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Seamus shouted. They tumbled out of the bed and raced out of the room, nearly knocking Harry and Draco over as they passed in the doorway.

"Sorry!" They shouted in unison, but didn't stop running.

Draco held Harry back with one protective arm across his chest and peered around the corner to see if there were any other thundering beasts heading their way. He sighed gratefully realizing that the room was empty. Then he grinned and turned back to his slightly shorter, raven-haired companion. "We've got the room to ourselves!" The sparkle in those emerald eyes sent a shiver through his whole body.

By the time Neville and Seamus finished their task and headed back to the Eighth Year suites that they'd nicknamed the DA Tower, it was nearly time to get ready. They made a lot of noise fumbling with the door, just in case, but found Harry and Draco napping peacefully in Draco's bed. Neville gently shook a corner post to rouse its sleeping occupants.

"Oi! Don't want to miss the party, do ye?" Seamus called quietly. Harry jerked awake and reached for his glasses, jamming them on his nose as he rolled over. Draco stretched languidly and opened one eye, snaking an arm around Harry to pull him back.

"Mmm… I've got all the party I need right here." Draco mumbled. Harry's face burned redder than a Weasley's hair.

"Right!" Neville said, abandoning the area like he'd seen a boggart.

"Way too much information mate!" Seamus added, padding away and busying himself in his armoire, pulling out his costume.

Out of Draco and Harry's sight, both of them were grinning wickedly.

"You'd better get dressed if you want to make the opening ceremony." Neville added calmly.

They heard rustling and a pair of feet hitting the floor. "You go ahead, Harry, my hair's still damp. I'll be down in a little bit."

McGonagall stood before the doors to the Great Hall with here arms stretched out wide, "Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond, let there be music from regions beyond…"

From their vantage point on the third stair, Seamus leaned back and whispered to Neville, "Do I hear the Weird Sisters?" Neville just nodded.

McGonagall continued, "Serpents and Lions, Badgers and Ravens, whatever their house, all here take haven." The doors cracked open and the music became louder. The students pressed closer. "Pumpkins that grin and spiders that weave…"

Ron leaned close to Harry and whispered, "Blimey, you don't think there's spiders in there do you?" Harry just shook his head.

"Celebrate with us this All Hallows Eve!" With that the doors blew open and the students gasped in awe at the decorations. Tinsel spiderwebs hung from the rafters and the stars of the charmed ceiling twinkled brighter than ever. In place of the normal house tables were high bar tables with stools in clusters along the walls. Each table lit decoratively by a grinning jack o' lantern. In one corner, a raised dais held a DJ dancing between two CD players trying to decide which song to play when the Weird Sisters number currently playing finished in about 45 seconds.

As the students entered, Seamus nudged Neville, grinning wildly, and said, "Here we go!" The lurched up from their leaning position on the handrails and followed their friends through the door. "Did you feel anything?" he asked as they passed.

"No," Neville replied, "You?"

"Nothing," Seamus sighed. He slunk over to the nearest table and sat dejectedly.

Neville found the drinks and made his way through the crowd back to Seamus. "Have a butterbeer. We've still got Ron to look forward to," he grinned. He slipped onto the stool next to Seamus' and noticed Luna making her way toward them in her usual dreamy distraction. He sighed.

Seamus nudged his buddy, then smiled. He could have sworn he heard a sizzling sound followed by a soft crack. Was Nev changing color?

By the time Luna got to the table, Neville's costume had completely transformed into a skintight iridescent blue peacock costume complete with an ornate tail. Seamus stared, again, dumbfounded and open-mouthed.

Swirling to show off her Garkleplunk costume to its full, frothy, lime green, and pearlescent effect, Luna danced the last few steps to their table. She leaned her elbows onto the table, looked into Neville's eyes and said, "You know, peacocks are the sexiest of all magical creatures – so sexy that even muggles can see them."

Without warning, Neville's costumed tail sprang to life and fanned out for full effect, knocking Seamus to the floor. The commotion of fanning tail and flying Seamus caused the whole room to turn and look.

Seamus lay on the floor, propped up on one elbow and laughing. This was not quite what he'd planned but still his best Halloween ever.

_Author's note -– I wrote this for Taragh McCarthy's 1__st__ Annual Halloween Competition. My assignments for this challenge were - Pairing: Seamus/Neville, Costume: Sexy Peacock, Prompt: Spiderwebs. Please R&R and let me know how I did._


End file.
